Late Night Checkups And Forehead Kisses
by IzzyBelleDot
Summary: Pidge has nightmares and needs assurance that her fellow Paladins are alright. With bleary eyes, and crooked glasses she'll set out. But do the others know of her late night endeavors? Who will help our sleep-deprieved techie?
1. Chapter 1

The watch struck 11.

A small simple brown leather watch lying discarded on Pidge's nightstand. It had been her father's of course. An old keepsake from a christmas party way back when. But it was getting slower, almost like an omen or something.

The watch was hooked up to a small generator. One might see this as overboard; but to Pidge it was necessary. To her; it felt like when the watch would die, she would shatter. For it would be almost impossible to imagine him; if his watch stopped ticking. From time to time; the watch would stall anyways.

It fueled some nightmares in the small girl.

But tonight her nightmares were not for her missing brother and father, nor for the mother she had all but abandoned on earth. Though she did have her fair share of those. Tonight her nightmares were for her space family. And those were almost worse.

A small, messy head of coppery caramel curls lay framing her sleeping head. Her glasses left on the nightstand next to the watch. She wore a large sweatshirt that made her look even smaller; if possible, and small spandex shorts. Her constellations of freckles splayed about her light skin in an intricate and delicate way.

Beautiful some would say.

But she did not look beautiful tonight. Her skin was emitting sweat, casting a sickly shade on her skin and wetting her hair back. Her honey brown eyes were screwed shut, and small whimpers perturbed from her bitten lips.

Finally she bolted straight up; eyes blown wide and frantic. "No!" She wheezed, before falling to her knees and shaking. Shaking, and shaking like a leaf. Shuttering breath raking through her too-small body. She felt tears come; hot, wet, fat tears that rolled down her face and hung off her chin stubbornly before falling to her dampening sheets.

"no…" she again whispered pitifully.

Her room was full of clutter; but Pidge was used to navigating it in the dark by now. Used to the tears. Used to the screams that plagued her nightmares.

Used to the blood that clung to her arms, that dripped off the walls, and out of her eyes. Though no one else saw it; she would feel it there.

Pidge stood; clumsily moving out the door and into the brightly lit hallway. For a brief second the blue lights turned a harsh purple, and the white walls a murky grey. The shadows that danced across the walls became Galra soldiers harsh outlines.

 _"Look for the Green one. She's the weak link."_

 _"Think the other Paladins will break if we break her?"_

 _"Possibly; then again. It's easy enough to find another one, she is the most easily replaced."_

"Gahhh!" She screamed out briefly; clamping her eyes shut. After a second she peeked it open once again. She swept her head from side to side quickly.

No Galra.

No purple.

But still blood.

Pidge moved on.

Her small frame, weighed down by the large clothing, moved soundlessly through the halls; her bare feet against the cold floor. She could have turned back and grabbed slippers, a robe, a blanket. Yet she moved on with her sweatshirt, shorts, and bare feet. It grounded her somehow. Kept her awake.

Moving past the kitchen, and to another bedroom she paused in front of the door per tradition.

Then moved inside.

Hunk lay facing the wall on his back. Large stomach rising and falling with each gigantic breath he took. He had some drool hanging off his chin, and his small Bulmera-charm necklace was clutched in his palm. A gift from Shay.

For a split second she saw it again. Purple lights, dark room.

She took a deep staggering breath; sitting down next to the sleeping paladin.

"Wanna know how it happened today, Hunk?" She asked the sleeping form beside her.

Reaching out; she untied his hair band to put it on the dresser. "Drowning today. The rest were chained, and I was free; but the release switch was to high. I didn't have my bayard either. The other-" Her breath hitched slightly. The looks of anger, helplessness, and betrayal etched into her friends faces.

She shook her head lightly and began to fuss with Hunk's bedsheets. "The others wanted me to help; but I couldn't… the glass was to thick, I was too weak. And then you were gone. Your eyes didn't close but… but they stared at me dully, and you stopped fighting."

Taking another deep breath; Pidge flung the blanket onto the sleeping Paladin. Tightening it around him.

She took a step back; admiring her work momentarily. "Don't worry Hunk. It'll get better; it cant stay like this forever."

And just like every night; she leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Hunk's forehead. She could've sworn he relaxed slightly; she payed no head.

Finally she felt a piece of her heart being stitched back on; however crudely, she felt a slight peace.

Turning out of the room she whispered lightly a _goodnight_ before continuing on her journey.

Once she left; the yellow paladin sat up with tears budding in his eyes. He knew he could do nothing; the team had decided after all. He felt a light shiver rake through him. Drowning… it had always been a fear for him. Not as bad as flying had been; but the sensation of weightlessnes was the same.

It must hurt him the most; he thought. Since he was closest to her room. When she came in she still had snot dripping off her nose, and her breathing was ragged. From what the others had said her breathing was a little better, but she still had tears, and a rough throat.

Not that he really minded; Pidge undoubtedly had it worst.

He reached out in his mind for yellow; feeling her vibrating in her sleep always calmed him. He payed his head back down to hopefully drift back into sleep.

heaven knows he's gonna wake up early tomorrow; that way he might fall asleep before Pidge makes her next rounds.

Small feet pitter-pattered down the hall. Her eyes weighed down by heavy, dark bags. She puts on concealer in the morning of course; but at night she still looks like she has two black eyes. Good thing no one is awake this late. Keith may be a workaholic. But he still tucks in by 11; more than usual as of late. Shiro wakes up early, same as Keith, for training. Just the mention, or thought, of their names threatened to flash the memories before her eyes once more. She pushed it back; if she broke down here she might wake them up. By using their sleeping selves as a therapist of sorts; they would all rest easy, and she would fall asleep without more terrors awaiting her. And in anywise, now was not the time to think of Keith.

She stopped at the Princess' door.

Inside Allura lay on her back; but not heavily, and sloppily like Hunk. She looked like disney-tale princess. When Pidge had first met her; she'd had no idea she would ever grow to like the princess. Yet now; looking at her sleeping form, Pidge felt overjoyed that she was alive, and resting.

"Evening Princess; lovely as always." She muttered, being careful as to not look at her neck more than necessary. "I hope I don't wake you up; I need you to keep your head with you at all times Allura." She chuckled darkly.

Pidge sighed; allowing her head to drop into her hands on her knees. Allura was always such a hard person to watch die; she seemed so in control and regal. In sleep and wake; it was shattering to say the least.

"Tell me how you control your emotions Allura. I'll make you a milkshake if you will." She joked.

After a few moments she stood up, and made her way to her bedside. Kneeling there, like a prince from a fairybook, she kissed her forehead.

But the prince did not leave with all she wanted. She left with only 2 parts of her torn heart intact. When the prince left; she was still very much crying.

Allura sat up and stared blankly at the door. Tears spilling past her cheeks delicately, as if made of crystalized sadness themselves. Allura did not weep; weeping was for the destruction of planets, or the death of your father. But she shed tears for her friend, and prayed over her soul.

So Allura turned back to her mattress and started to drift off.

She did not agree with the whole _let her tell us when she's ready_ bit. But human emotions were much different than Altean emotions; and Shiro was much wise in night terrors.

But whatever the case, and whatever the means, Allura knew Pidge would be alright. She had been alright for three MONTHS, so far. She would be alright a bit longer at least. Mind set; Allura allowed herself to depart at last for the dreamworld.

Pidge felt one of her eyelids drop unexpectedly. She shook her head lightly. Stoping momentarily to remove the large jacket and leave in the hallway; she would pick it up when she went back.

She stopped in front of the next door. She always felt kinda awkward going in here; Keith was never a people person. Opening the door anyways she stepped in. He lay on his front; knife within reaching distance. Oddly enough; he was fast asleep. Smiling; she moved to lessen his hold on his bayard. He relinquished it easily enough; and she began tucking him in. "It's funny; I don't think you'd ever let me mother over you like this if you were conscious. Strong, independent, emotionless Keith." She mused lightly.

She raised his head to set it on the pillow. Taking special care to not drop him.

"Funnily enough; thats always what gets you killed it seems." Pidge brushed some hair out of his face absentmindedly. She studied his expression for a moment before moving on; the red of his jacket lying on his chair seeming much harsher. "Why wouldn't you let me help you? Why did you take him on alone?" She moved back slightly.

"You died Keith. Again. Didn't we make a promise last time?" She joked; knowing that his subconscious state was not to fault for dream-Keith's mistakes. "Stabbed. You were stabbed, what did I do to help? Nothing of course…I could do nothing; and one day, that's gonna be reality." Again she tightened the covers over him and bent down. To leave a bitter kiss on his forehead. " _Take care of yourself, Keith._ " She whispered.

And with that she left; swiping a tear aside, as another piece of her heart was stapled back into place.

Keith stiffened once she left.

He knew he was distant to everyone on the team. But it hurt him deeper than he thought anything ever could. When she came in here most nights; begging him to let her help him fight in her dreams. To let her save him. And the worst part of it all was that Keith knew that this dream was extremely realistic; it was just like him to refuse help when he needed it. But still he allowed himself to remain physically indifferent; still taking risks in battle. He had pretended not to notice how her breathing grew more ragged over the coms; they all had. He wondered how much longer he would last before finally trying to lessen up in real life. That would be a big risk; taking risks was kind of his thing. As he considered it he sighed deeply.

Couldn't be much longer now.

He felt so safe and warm now; like home. If Keith could call anything that; it would be this. Safe, warm, cared for, surrounded by his friends and family. Though he tended to push them away; maybe once she found out he would tell her he hand't minded. The nightmare talk was disturbing for him, but the warmth and company was nice.

He let his eyes shut.

Pidge stumbled down another section of the hallway; now using her hand along the walls to go about her way. Her heart felt more full. But it still had two sections torn off it. Two sections she planned on retrieving before this was over; no time was too late. After all; it was only 11:30.

Feeling her way down the hallways, she struggled to not check on Coran. It had always unnerved her that he never showed up in her dreams. But then she realized it was because he was never in any danger. He always stayed back and guided them through things; unlike the princess, who would try to be on missions whenever she could. Yet still she would feel the need to see him occasionally; but she was more tired tonight.

She wiped a tear from her eye; it was getting out of hand. Last week when Allura had insisted she come; Pidge had freaked out and had refused to let her. She had been so adamant in keeping her safe; that she hadn't thought about what it would look like to the others. Thankfully; the princess stayed behind, and though the others seemed a little couscous, no one said anything.

The last thing Pidge needed was more paranoia in the field. At least the others had lions; Allura was always more vulnerable.

Finally she reached the next door on her nightly trip.

The door slid open. She walked to the edge of the bed. There lay their fearless leader; the only connection to her birth father and brother. One of her very closest friends. "Hey, Shiro." She whispered; moving tp relieve him of his robotic appentagage.

Yesterday he had mentioned how it was uncomfortable to sleep in; and he always forgot to take it off.

She suddenly remembered the dream. His arm being hacked. She herself unable to put her fear aside ling enough to fix the problem; his own arm strangling him. In her blind fear she threw the arm to the floor.

Seeing Shiro flinch slightly she sighed and putt his arm lightly. "Sorry Shiro, don't wake up please." She muttered over him, finally he seemed to calm down, not settling down completely however. She straightened out the covers over him; before moving to pick it back up.

"Just thinking about my night terror thats all. I won't bother you with the details." Pidge placed the arm more calmly on his dresser, letting go of it as soon as possible. Shiro suffered form PTSD and she didn't even want to risk influencing his dreams with her fears. It might hurt him more than it helped her.

She sighed lightly and sat next to him; "I need you to take a step back every once in a while, there are some fights you just cant win. Maybe even cut your losses…" A silent tear dropped onto his arm. "Even if it's me. You need to let go, even if it's me." She whispered urgently.

With a heavier sigh she moved upwards.

Shiro was like her father sometimes. She'd never say t outlaid since that would be like giving up on Sam Holt…. But Shiro really was Space-Dad in many ways. "I love ya man; don't die on me, kay?" She said bitterly.

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead; never mind the slight sweat built up there, brushing his fluff to the side, she left him.

Shiro turned over and stared at the ceiling in silent misery. His tense muscles which had been previously calm straightening the blankets wrapped taunt around him. He straightened it out before flipping himself over, unable to stare at the ceiling longer. Pidge's work was undone, and his heart was clenched tightly. He curled up on his side.

Allowing himself to wet his eyes; wanting more than anything to help. But how could he? If they all comforted her; they couldn't tell her thy would lay off. They wouldn't lie and tell her they would be more careful; the universe needed them, and they couldn't just retire. And any of them would catch a grenade for Pidge, no matter how much she would hate in venomously.

They wouldn't stop fighting if she was hurt…

Even if they did die.

Labored footsteps fell through the hallways. Her head, and heart was heavy with sheer exhaustion and stress. Still laiden down with the burden of her heart, but with less adrenalin fueling her heavy steps. Her rounds were seemingly coming to a close at last. And why wouldn't they be? After all; she wanted to rest so badly that her eyelids drooped slowly.

But she wouldn't fall asleep yet.

One piece of her heart was still missing.

She turned down the next hallway. Some feeling of abstract dread filling her. She couldn't live with herself if he was gone; the dreams she endured of him were killing her. Shiro was like her brother, Keith a distant brother, same with Hunk. Allura was the space princess big sister she'd never had. But Lance…

She opened the door. The scent of vanilla and the ocean wafting over her gently. Lance had never been fond of messes after all.

He lay sprawled out on his bed, sheets and posture in complete disarray in comparison to his nit-prick floor. With his arms stretched ridiculously over his head, and his lanky legs off and on the bed. It was almost like it was purposefully messy. He was the chaos to the serenity of his room. That was the point though wasn't it; she mused. To truly be happy, hectic, and outstanding, one had to be different than one's surroundings. Lance was the chaos and instinct to the level-headed, slow nature of some of the other Paladins. His boisterous nature providing others with some distraction, joy, and diversity. Indeed the castle would be quiet and empty without him.

"Here there, _mia gioia_ " She whispered over him fondly. She sighed lightly; slipping into a more relaxed stance. She carefully, and slowly, began to move him more fully onto the bed.

"Shall I bore you with the details? Not like anything will change, but it might make my heart less heavy." She drawled on as she hoisted his stubborn leg off the floor. "It was worse this time. Longer. As always; you noticed the bomb before us. You noticed and; we didn't listen. Why don't we ever learn?"

Stubborn tears prickled at her eyelids; she had just let her face dry and was reluctant to break down again. Pidge harshly rubbed against her red eyes, refusing to wake up the sleeping cuban.

"One day, one day we'll learn…But until then I'm gonna keep seeing that Lance." Her limbs drooped down against her sides, allowing the first tear to slip down her cheek. "Keep seeing your face."

She wrung her hands out in front of her fiercely. "Ya know how earth grenades explode? Fragments do more damage than the heat really. Thats what it was like. You had bits of glass and steel sticking out of your limbs and face. You-" Her voice caught and her breath began to stagger as more tears rode down her face.

She felt the memory prickle in her vision.

 _She looked up lightheadedly, Omly to see his right next to hers. With blank eyes, and no smile on his face. Blood trickled down his forehead to meet with the larger fragments sprouting out of his chest and neck._

 _'No.' sShe whispered in vain, trying to shake him back. 'No, no, No!'_

 _He remained limp, and then Pidge saw it._

 _Blood._

 _Blood covering her arms, running up to her elbows, and drenching her knees. She felt some of it drip off her face where their were no injuries. He had made sure of that, hadn't he._

 _It wasn't her own blood she was drowning in a she sat there failing miserably at giving his corpse CPR._

 _It was his blood on her hands._

"You saved me." Pidge finally whispered. "Why would you save me?" She looked down at her arms; short sleeves she only dared to wear at night. Scratches and dead skin ran up them. The result of trying to claw the blood off of her, unconsciously and not. "I still feel your blood on me, I still feel it clinging to me. I still see your eyes."

She was brought back when Lance let out a slight whimper, eyes still shut and chest falling rhythmically.

"Don't be sad," she muttered uselessly. "You look so much better with a smile. A real one at that."

Finally smoothing out the sheet over his larger frame; she gave a small pause over his chest.

Lance struggled more than ever not to just open his eyes. Damn it all; and wipe away her falling tears. Damn what Shiro, Keith, or Allura thought. She needed someone; couldn't they see that? But still he remained still as she smoothed out the purposefully rumpled sheets. Finally she paused decisively. Frightened that he may have let his facade shift he returned his attention to his breathing. Finally she ran her fingers over his heart for a moment; letting herself feel his strong heartbeat. "Still alive, still beating…" She whispered weakly; then more firmly. "Keep beating for me." Pressing her lips fall to his cool forehead. He felt his heart, soul, neigh his very being cry out for her. Then he felt the door close and he realized her kiss was no longer on him; but just a memory. Yet he still felt it strongly; searing his flesh.

He sat up; staring at the door.

He could not remember how long it had been, since the first time. When Pidge hd firs come at night whispering about his death, and how she had tried to not come. She had needed assurance she had said; assurance he was still there. The group decided she might get to scared to come if she knew they knew. So with heavy hearts; they had agreed to silence. Her words, care, and kiss remains unmentioned among them. What happened during her rounds; stayed locked in secrecy.

Every time his heart cried out for her; to comfort her, hold her. Assure her.

He rose.

He remembered how she told him of hid death the first time; snipper fire. Then it was burning. One time he had replaced Haxus; she had pushed him off a cliff. That night he had bit his tongue to see himself grounded. Lance could still feel her tears burning on his flesh.

The door slid open soundlessly. Leaving him to walk silently with great purpose.

He had been trying at least. Watching his back more closely; staying away from cliffs as much as possible. It was barely noticeable; and he still felt like he was doing nothing. And that hurt most of all.

He found himself before her closed door. He did this every time. He would get wrapped up it the moment and appear here; without even meaning to. But today he found himself a little to close. And the door soundlessly swished open. Stepping in quietly he surveyed the room. Tech, crates, and sweaters strewn everywhere. A perfect booby trap system he had once jabbed. He pressed forward slowly. Taking extra precautions to not trip. Finally arriving above her bed. She lay there; seeming more whole than when he had left; and most probably more whole than when she had woken up. Tear tracks lay dried across her face, limbs sewn, glasses crooked, and her sweater was clasped tightly in her arms. Hadn't she had bare arms?

Slowly and quietly he mimicked her. Moving her glasses from her tired face, and adjusting her sheets. He remembered her previous request.

 _"Keep beating for me."_

She had asked humbly; not a demand, she did not beg. She just simply asked; it carried more sincerity. He knew it would break serif he didn't, so he did. At this point; she could ask him to do most anything and he might.

'What was this', was a question he asked himself most nights. Though he never got an answer; he knew. He didn't know what it was, but he knew.

So he leaned down, brushing back her feathery, carmel bangs. Lance softly pressed his lips against her forehead. Not moving away; simply breaking his lips half for a moment. To whisper against her skin.

 _"For you, anything."_

And he was gone.

And her eyes fluttered open.


	2. 2 Tensions arise

Pidge scooped some green goop into her mouth unceramonially.

She looked half-asleep, yet her head was spinning with thoughts. Her hair and glasses were askew, and she had her hood pulled up over her face, tightened so you could only see her face if you were crouching directly in front of her. Her eyes were lidded, and heavy, yet there was fire behind them. Her mouth hung open while it waited for another bite, and snapped shut to top the food without much hinderance. She didn't bother to rub the sleep from her eyes as she continued to violently scarf down breakfast.

Yeah; she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

The sunlight was hurting her eyes so she scooted down farther in her seat; feeling safe in the cavelike darkness enveloping her.

"Morning guys!" Came Lance's cheery voice as he came into the dinning hall; acting like the literal embodiment of a morning person.

 _'Screw You_.' Pidge thought bitterly.

Happy responses came from around the room(With one grunt from Keith); finally Pidge consented and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She felt heavy, and tired. But talking to Lance right now… didn't sound like the best option. But Lance was just naturally good at lifting people's spirits, even when that person was weary of him.

Suddenly Lance came from behind her and yanked her hood off; giving her a dramatic bow and smirking.

"Buenos dias, presioca!"

Pidge shoved him lightly; heartbeat suddenly coming to life with vigor. Struggling not to give herself away she turned back. "It's too early in the morning for you to use Spanish on me." She grumbled half-heartedly.

He gave her puppy dog eyes. "Aw, but Pidgeon! Siempre es un buen día cuando estás aquí." He lamented, with mock seriousness.

Snorting slightly at his expression, though she was clueless to the meaning, she gave him an honest bleary smile.

Beaming at the gesture of appreciation, Lance settled down next to her to his own bowl. Where he remained oblivious to the inner turmoil in the green paladins head.

Memories of the previous night rattled in her brain. The nightmares, waking up screaming, feeling like she was covered in blood. And then making the rounds. That was usual, completely normal, expected.

She took another bite. Pidge liked variables, math, coding. People were unpredictable, there was yet an algorithm in which to understand them.

There was one thing off about last night. One thing that she had not planned, nor expected. When she made her rounds; she gave each Paladin(and Allura) a kiss on their respective foreheads. A gesture to prove they were real, and to release some emotions. It was part of her coping without really bothering anyone.

But there was only supposed to be five forehead kisses.

There had been six.

She had gone back, feeling lighter and more certain. They were all safe, tucked into bed happily dreaming. The nightmares would pass, because she knew they were safe. So she climbed into bed; ready to finally find sleep.

But then the door had opened, since she was supposed to be asleep, she faked it. She knew she must look a little ridiculous, with limbs stretched out, and glasses still on her face.

And she felt a figure come to the side of her bed, and begin tucking her in. She felt the glasses lifted from her face, and the person had smother out the front of her hair lovingly. And then what they had said, had shocked her to the core.

Her breath stopped when she felt them come closer.

"For you, anything."

And it was then she realized his lips were on her forehead. They lingered there for a moment, and then they were gone. She felt like the breath had been stolen from her very lungs. Not painfully, she just suddenly realized she wasn't breathing.

But when she did, she exhaled.

"Lance."

The team exchanged nervous glances.

Pidge had been precariously quiet all morning, opting to stay in her hoodie, eat, and just stay still. It had been slightly odd, but not that drastically different from her usual habits. But right now; they really didn't know quite what to think.

Her hood had fallen off, and she had not even noticed. She still held her spoon, but made no attempt to lift it, and she sat staring into empty space.

They didn't know what was making her so strange.

Finally Shiro cleared his throat. "Pidge?"

No response.

"Pidge?" Again nothing, Shiro sighed. And went back to eating, only to pause and look back at her. "Katie?"

She blinked, and shook her head before turning to him, looking quite confused as to the amount of attention was being given to her.

"Um, yeah?"

Hunk nervously chuckled. "You doing alright there Pidgeroo?" He began clearing his own plate, trying to relieve some of the tension.

She gave him a noticeably nervous grin; "Yeah, of course. Just… thinking about a new training regime for me. I wanna start that more." The last part came out a little quieter, but if anyone noticed they didn't say anything.

Accepting the answer the group resolved to move on, talking about recent Galra movements, and the incoming systems.

Normally Pidge was front and coming with information, but this time she slinked out silently. Moving to put on her armor. She hadn't been lying earlier, she did want to start training more. If she could watch the other's backs the way they watched hers, to have that level of focus, and clarity in the emotional unstable battleground. That took a lot of intense practice.

Practice Pidge was planning to get.

Keith burst from Red's hanger with his armor and bayard equipped. And as he sprinted down the hallway, he breathed heavily.

Memories of that morning flitted out of his head as he ran.

Lance had meme'd like there was no tomorrow at breakfast, and Hunk had given everyone third servings. Shiro and him had talked about the training regime in the Garrison versus the one they now had; comparing notes on the traits hit upon more forcefully. Pidge had escaped sometime early and he hadn't seen her since. Even though Lance wouldn't shut up; his chatter provided a nice background noise to cover up their more intense conversation. Although sometimes Lance would quiet down for a moment; like a cat waiting to pounce.

It had been entertaining. But still Keith was not much of a people person. So it had been draining and exhausting. While he was bonding with Red; he had noticed something odd. A mental image of the training room sent with a small sense of urgency. Expecting a fight, he had ran out.

Pushing himself with a final bout of will he slammed through the training deck doors. And he was greeted with absolute, utter silence. Confused he did a once over, nothing. He checked again, really uncomprehending. Red was never one for unnecessary conversation.

Maybe Red just wanted him to train?

Considering the idea he moved to the separate training annex room. Smaller and styled similarly to that of a Galran hallway. Keith used it most days, and the other Paladins as well when they were looking for more intense individual training. As he approached however; he noticed the occupied signal. _Odd._

Moving to the observation deck equipped on the wall he peered into the room.

He saw Pidge kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily. _That explains it_.

Pideg was a ruthless fighter, although small. She was more daring than some of the others since she did everything with her emotions, very formidable when confident- which was often.

He was taken from his thoughts when she stood up. But instead of exiting like he had thought she might; she readied her bayard. "Begin training sequence level five."

Keith took a step back in shock.

 _Level five?_

 _He was on level four!_

Keith considered it; he hadn't been fibbing, Pidge was tough. But when Keith had tried level five he had nearly had his head cut off and had to end it. There was no way he would have missed Pidge being _that_ good.

His eyes were glued to the small girl as two bots fell from the ceiling and prepared to strike.

 _Was there?_

Pidge charged with a cry, feigning attack after attack. She downed the 1st bot fairly quickly with an electrical jolt; and it struggled to stand while she began attacking the 2nd.

Keith found himself taking pointers about her stance, when suddenly she was nailed in her head. Stumbling back she fired her bayard on the 2nd bot, which he deflected easily, she retracted it just in time to block herself from his attack. The bot recovered quick and began fighting her; sword to bayard. Her hand-held hook was short, but also wider and more sturdy. The bot wasn't able to land a hit, thankfully. But while the 2st bot was occupied, the 1st bot still remained undefeated. He took a swipe at Pidge's right leg, causing her to whip back in a cry of pain.

The 2nd bot smashed her into the ground, and she struggled.

"End training sequence." Keith prompted under his breath.

But she kept struggling.

"Common Pidge, hurry." He mumbled, feeling anxious. Eyes widening as she continued to struggle, he uncapped the cancel button quickly only to turn back when he heard her give a grunt.

She kneed the bot in the side and wrapped her legs around his waist, anchoring herself there while he struggled. While he was occupied the 1st took a swipe at the bot.

Pisge jumped out of the way at the last second as the 2nd bot was sliced in half. Keith clenched his jaw; that was way to close for comfort.

All that remained was Pidge and the one bot.

She was breathing heavily, and he noticed how her weight was supported mainly on her left leg. Yet she still raised her bayard in preparation.

The bot attacked and she rolled to the side, his sword slicing across her back as she electrocuted him in the small of his back. Shorting him out.

The bot fell.

Keith let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. _Wow._

She had just beat level five and he was still on four. True she had a gash across her back, that he would scold her for, and multiple bruises and scratches littering her face and arms. But it was still impressive and though after that, the others might have to help her get away from the battlefield, they would be in her debt. He shook his head in wonder; since when had Pidge been so good?

She took a deep breath; standing up straight. Keith blanched.. There was no way she'd be stupid enough to not take a break was there? He eyed the still open cancel button. _No way, this is Pidge. Our resident genius._

Pidge squared her shoulders and tensed up. "Begin training sequence… level five."

Keith slammed his hand down on the cancel button.

The Galran lights turned red.

She looked up at the observation deck and paled noticeably. Keith glared through the window before making a come here gesture and moving to the training room.

Blood was roaring in his ears. As soon as the door opened he was on her. "What the hell, Pidge! What were you thinking?"

She bristled. "What do you mean by that?" She snapped, not looking intimidated at all despite the good foot and a half he had on her. He glared down at her; moving to growl in her face.

"I mean, you could've gotten killed in there, and then you start up another session?" Then taking a step towards her with each word he continued on with even more fury. "What, the, actual, hell, Pidge!"

Feeling threatened she shoved him back slightly. "I was training, what can't I do that, emo!?"

Keith shoved her back with more force, causing her to stumble. "Not when you're hurt, **and** on a level above what you can handle!"

"I can handle it." She growled weakly, voice low and not looking at him.

Keith; not picking up on her change in behavior raised his voice even more, shouting at her with passion. "No you can't! I'm probably twise as strong as you, and with more body mass, and I can barely handle level four! Pushing yourself, and getting hurt is not the same thing!" He failed to notice how her shoulders began to shake as he continued on. Lit by fury, and worry fro his friend he didn't notice her insecurities coming into play. "You can't handle it. You hear me? You need to lay off, and let someone else help you sometimes!"

Pidge was silent a moment, and it was only then Keith noticed. Her shoulders were shaking and her head was tilted down, so that he couldn't see her watery eyes. Her hands were clenched, and her bayard was flickering from dormant to active on her hip. Shocked silent; he could only watch as she rose her head. And looked him straight in the eye with dead clarity.

"Maybe you're right."

Keith couldn't help but stomp after her as she left.

Lance was confused.

True; that tended to happen a lot, but this was a little different.

Lance was good with people. He could make them laugh, and lift their mood fairly easily. He ususally could tell when someone was upset. Back on earth he would comfort his sisters all the time. But what confused him this time; was plain out of place.

It had started out normal enough. Pidge walked into the training room. She was in her armor and covered in sweat, and even some blood. That had been surprising and he had been about to ask her what was wrong when it happened. In came Keith.

Lance and him were rivals so it was normal for him to loose his stony demeanor to growl at him often. But he wasn't angry at Lance.

He stomped up to Pidge and spun her around to face him angrily. She glared right back at him; seemingly unfazed.

"What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself!" He growled.

Confused on what to do; Lance just tried to process the situation. The two were glaring something fierce and repeatedly trying to size the other up. A little hard in Pidge's case, but somehow she was almost giving Keith a run for his money. Keith was also in his armor; bayard flickering at his side like Pidge's.

Pidge turned her chin up at him in defiance. "Yeah; and you wouldn't? Stop treating me like I'm weaker than you!"

Keith began walked forward, forcing her to back up a little. "I didn't say that. Not even I'm on that level!"

"Yeah; and I can't be better than you at something?!" She snapped back, shoving him back slightly. Keith's eyes burned brighter, and it was then Lance realized was a good point in which to step in.

"Hey! Guys, guys, whats going on?" He asked; trying to keep his voice calm, as he laid a hand on both their shoulders, pulling them apart a little. Pidge immediately struggled for a moment while Keith just shrugged him off. Improving to his two standoffish teammates actions; Lance quickly gave Keith a little shove so he landed on the couch, and then dragged Pidge down, before sitting cross legged on the couch between them.

"Ok guys. Lets talk."

Pidge saw what he was doing immediately and leaned back into the armrest scowling. Keith on the other hand; remained upright, and tense.

Lance let out a breath of relief. Battle had only begun and it seemed already impossible. He glanced between them. Though he was close to Keith, he was closer to Pidge. He would have to keep a handle on his emotions.

He clapped once to steady himself, rubbing his palms together in anticipation, before sitting forwards.

"What happened?"


	3. 3- Level Six Was A Mistake

"What happened?"

Lance sat between a tense Keith and Pidge on the couch.

Keith glared at Pidge, hard. Keith was prone to be rash, but his fiery hatred was typically reserved for the Galra. Then again, Keith was always harder on her since she was youngest.

Pidge on the other hand could keep a grudge like nobody's business. But she usually decided to appear clam when she wanted to ram someone's head in; with her friends that is.

"I don't know, Pidge, why don't you tell him." Keith spat, taking extra time and care to lace venom into each and every word. Talk about dedication.

Pidge didn't even flinch; opting instead to stretch out a little lazily, feigning ignorance and indignation. But Lance saw the calculating way in which her stretch gave her time. And the way her nails scratched along the sleeve of her under suit.

Nerves.

"I was training, and Keith was convinced I couldn't handle the level I was training on. We argued, and I turned to leave. He wouldn't let it go." She did a good job keeping her voice factual and indifferent till the last line, where she let some frustration seep through.

Pidge was never good with not leading with her emotions.

Keith guffawed in exasperation. "That was NOT what happened!"

"Keith."Lance reprimanded, causing him to sit back grumbling out insults. He turned back to Pidge expectantly. "What level were you training at Pidge."

Just like that her entire composure diminished, sining into herself with a pout and crossing her arms begrudgingly. Keith sat up a little straighter, righting to keep a smirk off his face. _Oh no._

"Level six."

Lance blinked in surprise and couldn't help but sit back in worry.

 _Six? FREAKING SIX?_

"Pidge, don't you think that's a little to hard?" He attempted, trying to regain his cool demeanor.

Seeing frustration immediately register furiously in her face; he knew he was screwed.

"What, ya think I can't handle it or something?" She demanded, sitting up straight and daring him to answer.

"Well, Pidge, it's an extremely advanced level and now even Keith-"

"Is it impossible for me to be actually good at physical activities? I reached the level, passed it actually. It's not like I skipped." She spat at him venomously.

Keith had been holding his tongue well so far. But the red paladin wasn't red for his ability to throw tea-parties. His back arched and he set his shoulders like a angry cat.

"I train on the same level till it's a cake walk before continuing! You could have been seriously hurt!" He growled, leaning forward instinctively in warning.

Pidge tensed her back at the threat.

 _Oh boy._

"What, think I can't handle the same level as you big strong boys?" She challenged, raising up to meet his challenge with passion.

Lance flinched slightly; it was true that he occasionally would try and go easier on her for her size and age. But she would typically put an end to that nonsense real fast by beating him harder, and harder. It was just a plain old bad idea to go easy on her, or entertain the idea that she couldn't kick your ass into next Friday.

Keith glared harder, escalating to her level. (vocally speaking at least)

"No, cause no one else is even on that level, _Pidge."_ He reprimanded, causing Pidge to bristle more.

At this point Lance was leaning back with Keith and Pidge looking ready to dish out blows over him. Trying to find a solution for an angry Pidge, Lance turned to Keith. "So Keith; I can tell you had good reasons. But don't you think you were being a tad bit aggressive?"

Keith gawked incredulously for a moment, scrambling for an excuse silently before closing his mouth. Settling back a little he pouted defensively. "I suppose a little."

Lance shot him a quick emotionless wink. "And don't you think you should apologize for that?"

Keith showed a look of understanding. _No._ He should not have to apologize, not really. But to make peace with one little gremlin it was necessary.

Keith turned to Pidge, obviously unhappy, but straining out his words nether the less. "I'm. Sorry."

Pidge seemed wary, but obviously knew she couldn't win here. Not with their faux diplomacy in her way. "It's fine." She grumbled back, defeatedly.

Lance sent a quick _thank you_ glance at Keith before turning his attention to her fully. "And don't you think you were maybe pushing yourself too hard?"

She opened her mouth before hesitating, eyes calculating. Finally she seemed to come to a decision. "No."

Surprised, Lance checked if he heard right. Looking up she continued. "No, I don't think I'm pushing myself too hard. I was competing on a level that I could, and did accomplish. If I don't push myself I will never get better."

Trying to find a loop in her logic Lance sat back. But Keith, being ever the hothead, flared up. "You're injured. When you're injured you take a break damn it!"

She reeled back slightly, anticipating the hurt that flashed on Lance's face. "WHAT!?" Immediately Pidge found herself being carried in Lance's arms as he ran her to the medbey. "PIDGE! Your supposed to tell us if your hurt! What if it got infected? Or if you forgot? - well I guess you wouldn't forget your a freaking kid-wonder but still!"

To flushed, and pained to respond she just mumbled out a half-hearted sarcastic apology.

Hiding his fond smile he quickly deposited her on the stretcher. Typically they would just hop in a pod, but it was useful to just bind it yourself and not miss too much time unconscious.

"Where are you hurt?" He inquired, already grabbing bandages and salve.

Pidge decided one more time couldn't hurt. "I'm not-"

"Left shoulder. Right knee."

She threw a betrayed glance at Keith who was perched against the wall smugly. Huffing lightly she reached up to peel the armor of her wounded shoulder. It came off easily enough and Lance helped her ease the black bodysuit off her shoulder. Lance gasped lightly at the graze, red blood dried on the top over shorn skin.

It really wasn't that bad in her opinion; her skin was shorn but the muscle showing underneath was still intact. If it had happened in the middle of a battle she might have a little ache and burn. But she would still have full range of motion and would be able to continue for at least 8 more hours before needing healing for risk of infection.

Lance grumbled as he sprayed the salve on; causing her to wince slightly. And then he bandaged it carefully, as to allow her shoulder more flexibility. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Keiths smug-ass look. Proud little bastard.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't put any real malice into it. They were just trying to protect her after all; they were a little excessive and overbearing in her honest opinion. Snorting good-naturedly she moved to pull the armor back on her knee and shoulder.

"All good." Lance grumbled. Taking her good shoulder in one hand he gave it a little squeeze. "We don't doubt you; your abilities in battle, to hold a grudge, or to push yourself past your limits. Just… try not to doubt us, kay?"

Sensing the honesty and vulnerability in his voice she refused to look up. Knowing he wanted an honest answer, a reason, a glimpse into her. A glides she couldn't give right now.

His actions from the previous night poked through at the edge of her mind. She pushed it away dismissively; she could deal with that later.

Keeping her eyes on her hands as she pulled off her sweaty gloves she smiled. "You got it buddy."

She held her breath slightly until she felt him move away. Feeling weight simultaneously crash on her and fall off she rubbed her hands together nervously to wipe off the sweat.

Sighing once she heard his steps gone she began pulling off her boots as well.

"I don't care what you say, Pidge." Flinching slightly at the unexpected noise she paused. She looked up to find Keith, smug look gone. Instead he had his head tilted towards the door, arms crossed dangerously. His expression was mirky, but grave.

"You may be the smartest teen i've ever known. But I've got my eyes on you." His purple eyes flickered up to hers. Luminescant violet eyes staring into her amber ones. "Just until I know you're not trying anything that stupid for a good while."

They continued their staring contest for a moment longer. A challenge to break gaze, until they Keith felt Red ebb on his consciousness. He pushed himself off from the hospital cream walls. As he turned Pidge blinked, and without looking back, walked away.

She watched him leave till he was a safe distance away before huffing bitterly.

"You're gonna be waiting quite awhile, Kogane."


	4. 4- It's not stalking! Okay, maybe it is

The Clock struck 12 am.

It was a luminescent chrome spare attached to the wall.

Metal spikes like daggers sticking out to form the hands, and glow in the dark lights decorating it in an intricate futuristic style. Almost like a mix ofEarth, Altean, and Galran aesthetic.

Lance had made it a special order from Pidge. He had thought it would look cool; like a piece of alien technology used for earth time. Almost like a signal that Earth would move to catch up with the other more advanced civilizations.

Almost like a signal he would one day return home.

Now he wasn't so sure.

Everything was quiet, no sound of waves against the Veridero shore. No breeze over the picket fence. No siblings snoring in the next room.

Lance never felt more out of place.

The hallways were eerily empty and silent save for some mice running happily in a game of tag. The kitchen was quiet, as was the living room. The medbey was silent and still. There were no intruders, nor Galran ships preparing to attack the castle. The lights were set for the night cycle, and all the paladins were in their respective rooms.

Lance was tense.

He lay in a exaggerated position in his bed; as he had been for at least an hour now. Normally Pidge would have began her rounds about an hour ago; stopping at his room last. She should have gotten here anytime from 30-10 minutes ago.

Sighing deeply he relaxed himself, giving up the position to sit up in bed. (and itching that _spot_ that had been bothering him) He felt like his hair would look like Shiro's if he kept on like this much longer.

Could you really blame him for worrying?

Last night Pidge hadn't came either. He had fallen asleep, but had woken up in the same position as the night before. Concerned he had taken extra care to watch her throughout the morning. She had looked fine enough, hair messy, glasses slightly crooked, fresh clothes. A little quiet, and without an appetite, but for the most part fine. But something didn't quite sit well with Lance about it; and so he had asked her how she was that day. True, it was a little bit cryptic, but he was genuinely concerned!

It hadn't really mattered as she had brushed him off with a mumbled 'fine', and went back to the training room.

Seriously, Keith had complained about how he couldn't train for a full day because she was in there so much. He wasn't allowed in the training room at the same time with her after all. Pidge had been pretty pissed at him after their argument; and had threatened to shock him if he did so.

Of course; Keith just sat and stubbornly watched the security feed from the next room; but still, Lance liked to think of it as a compromise.

Lance bolted straight up. Drawing into herself, being more serious, training a lot? That could only mean one thing…

"Oh my God; please don't let her turn into _Keith!"_ Before he could think twice; he bounded down the halls, bare feet hitting against the cold castle floors with a muted slap. Halfway through therein he began to wish he had brought his signature jacket, or perhaps his lion robe.

Finally as his adrenaline wore off slightly he managed to stop himself before he got too close to her door. The cold finally really bitting into his shirt, and short clad body.

The dull caste lights cast eerie shadows on the door in front of him. The door, barely noticeable, stayed still as he stared at it. The door looming in front of him like an ill omen.

 _WHAT AM I THINKING? First the kiss, and now this?_

Lance gave himself a quick knock on the head and moved to go back. Pidge was probably just getting better. That was possible after all.

But before he made it more than a foot from her door he heard a low whimper.

Pausing mid-step he cranked his ears in the silence. _Had he really heard it?_

Before he could change his mind he heard it again; a low, sad whimper of pain. _Pidge_?

Moving back, to press his ear to the door in it's blindspot he listened.

A quiet sniffle, only hearable because of the smallness of her room. The metal walls sending the small noise back at him. She was crying, not sinning, or screaming. But just quietly crying.

He strained his ears some more; desperate to know why she was like this. What made her cry? It was shredding his heart; cutting his soul in two.

He heard a small whimper through the door again. This time, he could make out some faint words.

"…no… why? Lance!" She let out a heave of pain. He could practically feel his heart tearing in too. "…don't hurt him…"

She stayed like that for a moment, as did he. She was still crying! Having these nightmares. So why had she not come to him? Why was she still suffering in silence?

Quiet footsteps suddenly turned to the door; in his panic he didn't move.

 _Quiznack_.

Then he felt her stop, the little tick of her watch being the only sound between the two of them. The door the only barrier. She felt alone, in the quiet halls. But he had never felt more helpless.

"…keep it together Katie. He can't see you cry again." Lance's breath hitched, dread pounding in him with stiff realization. He dime heard her move back to her bed. Quiet steps padding along the floor, though he knew it was anything but clear.

His head felt the same. Mind racing, he felt his pulse quicken, blood roaring in his ears. Stumbling backwards he fumbled down the hall; silent, but feeling overwhelmed. The silence was deafening; crushing him under the weight of realization.

 _Pidge knew._

Somehow she knew he knew. And because of that she was suffering in silence; was she even visiting the others anymore? How could she have possibly found-

Lance stopped.

 _The kiss._

That darn rash moment; where he had let his guard down and kissed her on her forehead. There was no way it had been long enough. You don't just fall asleep in 5 minutes after an emotionally stimulating experience! She had felt him enter, and the kiss. She KNEW that he saw her crying, and heard about his own death. Knowing Pidge; she wouldn't want to burden him with this. She didn't want him to know she was hurting. Of COURSE she wouldn't!

Lace realized he had passed his room; he was now standing in the middle of the hallway between a spare room and the training room. Hadn't he just passed Hunk's?

He felt like he was going crazy

How could he be so stupid?

Lance was used to being perceived as dumb. Socially he was pretty bright; he would cover it up with pickup lines, and false-interpritations of affections. But he could see when they would roll their eyes, or scoff at him. He had gotten into the Garrison after all; he was qualified.

But this was next level stupid.

He sat down right there, center of the hallway; confused, and knowing. Sad, and empathetic. Because he knew what he had done. He had caused his teammate- friend,- PIDGE, to feel like a burden. To feel ignorant, and to feel like she had to stay away. In a moment of weakness; he had caused her to emotionally seclude herself.

To suffer alone; in silence.

The extra training was her new way of coping he supposed. Adapting it so that she might loose the old way.

Lance's breath hitched with yet another realization.

Pidge would rather run herself to the ground then see any of her friends get hurt.

He clenched his head; this was bad.

Before he could further dissect it with himself; he heard footsteps from down the hall. Without thinking he quickly ducked into the empty room. It was dark, and it appeared he was still asleep; taking advantage of the he silently pressed his ear to the now closed door.

 _one_

 _thump_

 _two_

 _thump_

 _three_

 _sniff_

 _thump_

 _four_

Defiantly Pidge.

Don't ask how; but he lived with the paladins so he obviously knew their foot patterns.

Either way he listened as she walked into the training room; the rhythmic beam of her footfall threateneng to put him too sleep. The cold sharpness of the door kept him awake. Finally he gasped lightly as the training room door hissed open, then closed.

 _Oh no._

Training all day long was a Keith move. Violent, brutal nightmares was a Shiro move. TRAINING ENDLESSLY AFTER A VIOLENT AND EMOTIONALLY DRAINING NIGHTMARE WAS A PIDGE THING NOW APARENTLY!

Ughhhhhhhh.

Seriously, it was like him and Hunk were the only people on the team not trying to kill themselves. Remembering the time when he wandered into the haunted castles airlock; he corrected himself. hunk as the only person on the team not trying to kill himself.

Suddenly Lance felt a knife slice through the hair on the back of his neck, already pressed up against the door he was completely trapped. He felt if the hairs there rose anymore he'd loose more. The cold metal bit into his already freezing skin. He bit down a scream, and tensed, waiting.

If he wasn't awake before, he sure was now.

For a moment they stayed there. The stranger still, and steady behind him, and Lance's breath quickening with each passing moment. Finally the unknown presence let out a low growled sentence.

"Who are you."


	5. 5- Getting advise from someone smarter

"Who are you?"

The foreign voice growled behind him.

"Lance Mclain." He replied quickly; still pressed up against the _cold_ door, if he had not been up & stressed since yesterday, he might've had a snarky comeback ready. But his tired brain could only reuse the line he was forced to repeat and repeat endlessly back at the Garrison.

Lance waited; perfectly still, the knife not moving from its spot on his neck.

His breath stalled.

"You better have a good reason to wake me up this late, cowlick." The voice grumbled bitterly.

Suddenly the presence of the blade dissipated, he felt the figure move to flip on the lights. Briefly he considered attacking his opponent; but all thoughhts burned up in the light. His eyes hissed in protest.

He took a moment to adjust his eyes to the light reflecting off the door, before turning around. His expression quickly morphing to one of exasperation and annoyance.

"Are you serious." He deadpanned.

Keith huffed back at him, knife still clutched in his gloveless hand, like he was still planning on gutting him. Not to far fetched actually. "I'm not too happy your here either buddy. So I'll ask you once again, why are you in my room this late?"

Lance cocked his head slightly. "Technically early."

Keith scowled back at him, crossing his arms over his chest in his typical emo pose.

Lance shifted a little. No matter how he put this; he was going to sound creepy, paranoid, or obsessive. Maybe all three. It really wasn't that bad though. Who docent stay up all night to make sure your special friend checked on you after her normal night terrors; and then followed her through the hallway to see where she was going….

Okay; that sounded pretty creepy.

"I…uhh….Well, you see Keith, I was just taking a leisurely stroll and-"

"Lance." Keith broke in; cutting off Lance's errotic ramblings. "Please just tell me; I haven't got all night. And this is either something you shouldn't be doing, or its something you really shouldn't be doing."

Lance chuckled lightly; maybe cause he actually had a small point. Mostly he was too tired to argue back. "Okay, okay. Well, Pidge didn't…Pidge hasn't checked up on us for the past 2 nights."

Keith raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I noticed, good for her." Indifferent as ever, but only on the surface. Keith seemed a little on edge as well; his grip on his knife tightened slightly, his forehead slightly creased. Lance's _Abuelita_ used to tease him; called him an emotion detector. He didn't know about that; but he could defiantly pick up the signs of stress, pain, and loss fairly easily.

Even if no body would admit it; they all stayed up for Pidge's rounds.

Everyone had to have noticed, it was just the way it was.

Mr. Pouts-a-lot wasn't any different.

"Keith you know it's not just that. So I went to check on her, and…" Lance paused for a brief moment, steeling himself for his next confession. "She was sobbing Keith."

Keith's face could in that moment only be described as shock, anger, and sympathy. "Pidge is still having **terrors**?"

Lance nodded solely; trying to make sense of it still himself. "I can't figure out why she's stopped her rounds. I just… I'm worried." He admitted softly, hating how vulnerable this moment felt.

(Especially around mullet.)

Then again he sort of always felt that way with her; always open, like one of her latest scientific experiments. Her gaze just cut straight through him. If he could ever lie to her face without her calling BS; then he could surely fly.

Keith seemed to ponder this for a moment, before coming to a conclusion, ever like Keith. He adjusted himself as he considered his words, leaning up against his chair. "Only a couple options that I can think of right now.

One. She's feeling tired of the same old routine, and wants to solve the problem by herself. But thats kinda iffy since she's kept on this long and never seemed tired of it nor did she say anything to our supposedly unconscious selves."

Lance nodded in agreement; at least it wasn't that. He could work with numbers, he didn't prefer math, but this was relatively simple. He did make it up to Algebra 1 after all; he wasn't **that** mathematically inadequate. Keith continued on, silently grateful for not being interrupted.

Two is that It's that time of the month and she's just kinda grumpier about it."

Lance let out a small guffaw at that. "Please; when she's on it, she is rage incarnate; we'd know if she was."

Keith chuckled at the too-true statement. "I agree, so that brings us to my only thought left. Probably the most probable one to be honest." He rubbed his hands together lightly; clearly uncomfortable being without his gloves.

" Three is that she somehow found out we know."

Lance's heartbeat stopped. He had been right.

"Shit."

Keith registered his responce in a brief second before tensing up. "Lance what did you do?"

He put his hands over his head and began swaying; of course, of course! He just HAD to be right!

"Of course! HA! Of course this would happen, dammit why can't I do anything right!" He cursed angrily as he spun around.

Keith jumped forwards, gripping his shoulders and giving him a small shake. He knew Lance was insecure, but they really needed to fix the Pidge problem, fast."Lance! Hey, its okay, wouldd you just." He sighed a little, letting go of him but still offering an encouraging smile. "Tell me what happened, okay?"

Lance paused for a moment, and Keith began to worry that he would keep spiraling down.

But slowly enough, Lance gave a small nod, taking in a deep breath. His eyes remained locked on the floor, out of fear, or anxiety Keith didn't know.

But it kinda hurt.

"A little bit ago Pidge told me about a particularly disturbing nightmare; I won't say the details. And her last words caught me off guard, a question. So after a while; without thinking I went to her room and found her sprawled out on her bed. I kissed her forehead, and responded to her question." He sighed deeply; wringing his hands out. "I know, I know, it was selfish and stupid. But I honestly didn't process it until later."

Keith considered this for a moment before sighing. That was just like him, to care so much about Pidge that he'd answer her questions at 2 am. Not the best decision cause he wasn't supposed to be _awake_ but with good intentions none the less."Well, that explains our problem. It's not your fault anyways." At Lance's confused silence he sent him a small smile. "Defiantly could have happened to anyone. Pidge really is just heartbreaking during her rounds."

Lance nodded gravely.

His small smile saying everything, for the first time seemingly, without words.

"However…" Keith then sent a small smirk at him. "That docent explain why your here; but I'll take a gander." Leaving forward, while pushing the spinny chair behind him, his smirk grew to inconceivable proportions. Lance paled slightly.

"You followed her to the training room like a stalker."

Lance squaked in-dignifiedly. "I am not a stalker!"

Keith smirked even wider if possible. "Oh yeah? Then why are you here?"

Opening his mouth to retort he paused. _Okay thats exactly what I had been doing._ He closed it quickly and sent him a small pout.

Keith let out a chortle and leaned back into the chair.

It was all in good humor of course; but many said that humor always had some truth in it.

And the truth here; was that Lance had stalked Pidge.

"I'm just really worried okay!" He protested, truth in the statement, but that wasn't all of it; not that Keith needed, or would EVER know that.

Keith chuckled back lightly. "Anyways; there's nothing we can do right now. We'll have to call a PPP meeting."

Lance nodded in agreement; it hurt, but he had already screwed things up enough.

Best to call the meeting.

"I'll call a Pidge Protection Program meeting during her solo training time." He paused for a moment, shooting a quick glance at the door. "Daytime one anyways."

Keith nodded simply, moving to stand.

As Lance did the same he sent a small smile Keith's way. "Thanks man, good to know you switched rooms in any case."

Keith smiled; "Had to take the one closest to the training room!" After their shared laugh, he fought back a knowing smirk. "And Lance?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time your worried about your crush, just ask someone smarter than you, you have no shortage of options." Keith ribbed lightly; fighting to keep an indifferent expression.

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again like a fish, trying to stammer something out before the moment was gone…

That ship has sailed buddy.

"GOTTAGONIGHTLOVEYAMANOKAYBYE!" He screeched out before bolting out the door.

Keith collapsed into a fit of laughter on his bed. He didn't usually let loose this much, but no one was here, and he had been waiting to do that for **months.**

It had defiantly been worth the wait to tease Lance about this.

Now he just had to wait for the perfect opportunity with Pidge too.


	6. 6- Small Chapter,Introducing The Big Man

Shiro sighed in exasperation.

This had been a long day. First Lance had glared at Keith all morning, and Keith had only smirked in response. No amount of probing got anything out of either of em.

Next, Lance had whispered to Shiro something about calling a PPP meeting while he was getting a drink. The surprise and eminent worry left water all over the floor.

He made Lance clean it up of curse, but still.

Whats a good way, to end a strange day?

With a meeting about the mental stability of the Pidge; his best friends sister, close friend, and just all around adorable little life saver. Who could also kick his ass cause she just happened to be one of five most powerful people in existence. Zarkon and Haggar don't count in his book cause they're douchebags.

Perfect.

As the door to the living room swished open he did a quick once over. Allura, Coran, Keith, Hunk, Lance. Literally everyone but Pidge was present; seeing as she would never allow them to fuss this much over her to say the least.

Pidge was just like that; as the shield of voltron shows always trying to help, rescue, and shield others. Even where she was still in middle school; she had witnessed Katie Holt utter some pretty serious threats to some gossiping douchbag when Matt was involved at a trailer party. What was so remarkable about that was she was getting bullied as well at the time; but neither of them brought that up.

Most of the time that meant she wouldn't let others help her.

She let Matt help her to some extent, probably cause of how close they were; but her teachers never got any vulnerability from her. When working on a particularly difficult project; Shiro had to pressure her into letting Hunk help. And even then she was hesitant.

Always the one to play PVP without taking any collared advise. Always the one to choose the weakest character in the game to beat the others; simply because they tell her not to.

Always the one to lead with her heart, instead of her head.

 _Pshhhhhhhhhh_

Crossing his arms he plopped over the back of the couch in a _lets get this over with_ attitude. "Okay Lance, what've you got?"

To his surprise and dismay, when Lance cleared his throat, he looked fairly anxious. Lance hardly ever seemed real worried. He got nervous when he couldn't remember someone's name during Garfle Warfle Sneck, but his life and theirs was on the line there. In the middle of a particularly dificult battle Lance would get nervous. But for the most part; he was fairly laid back.

This made Shiro tense.

"As you all undoubtably know; Pidge has stopped her rounds recently. That should be great, a reason to celebrate." He shot a nervous glance at Keith, who gave him a very small nod of reassurance. "But it's not."

Hunk stopped sipping his drink, Coran's mustache was released from his fingers, snapping him in the face.

Allura tensed for a moment before growling very lightly. "What exactly are you getting at, Lance?"

Taking a deep breath he rubbed his hands together as he explained. "Last night, I discovered that…Well. I listened outside her door and heard her crying in her room. After that she hit the training deck."

Shiro felt despair and disappointment rake through his being. He should have known, should have ben there, should have helped.

Should have paid more attention.

Instead, here was Lance; a tad bit insecure, and defiantly anxious. Holding the responsibility and weight of this situation.

He couldn't help Pidge it seemed, just like he couldn't help M-

Snapping his focus back to the room he managed to hitchhike onto Allura's speech. Hearing just enough for it to make sense.

"-ouldn't not appreciate it if we all tried to interfere, or treat her like she's made of glass. But besides the obvious, just try to make things a little bit easier for her. Alright?"

A silent nod of heads around the room spoke agreement; but their eyes said otherwise.

Of course; no one liked that they could do practically nothing.

But what else could they do?

"Alright team; I know you wanna do more, but we can't for now, not until she at least opens up to us."

Another set of nods.

"Lets get started; we need to train for hand to hand combat today, and Pidge might appreciate the company." At that everyone seemed to perk up in their own way. Keith's grip on his blade loosened, sliding an inch down the handle. Lance smiled brightly, Hunk resumed sipping his drink. Allura hummed in approval, and Coran went back to playing with his mustache.

Storing away that little fact that helping Pidge meant excitement for training. (It's not underhanded it's smart) Shiro gestured for them to keep going.

Of course; something still didn't seem quite right. If there was one person on the team that enjoyed large displays, heart to heart conversations, and overdoing anything and everything; it was Lance.

There was no possible way Lance would settle for "practically nothing".

So when he stood u he gave a very strategic stretch; resulting in pulling back the exiting Lance with as little outside knowledge as possible. No one really noticed as Lance had been leaving out another door. (Probably to go back to his room before training)

Lance seemed expectant of this; as he didn't really react, and stood quietly by him. Allura and Coran discussing exercises while Hunk prattled off to Keith about a new recipe. Finally as the door hissed closed, Lance shook him off, and turned to face him.

Sure when they had first met Lance had had stars in his eyes; but now he was more than okay with snarking off.

Familiarity breeds contempt after all.

Raising his eyebrows up in a silent question; Lance seemed to be preparing himself to be yelled at. Crossing his arms in true body teenager style, and allowing his gaze to cement to the floor. Shiro carded his fingers (not metallic ones mind you) through his white floof. Adam used to always-

Shiro put his hand down. Chuckling in forethought; Shiro made sure to set his stance as non-threatening, and easy going. Doing his best to accommodate to Lance's mood.

Talking with insecure teenagers was like throwing bouncy balls at a wall. He was quite used to it; but that did NOT make it any easier.

At least Keith looked kinda edgy with his arms crossed like that; Lance just looked like he was sulking.

"What trouble do you plan on getting yourself into this time?"


End file.
